


sand and glory

by JedIrem



Series: Heroes Out of Time [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, But He's So Bad At It, Character Death, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Iliad, Trojan War, You Know Who, You know what happens, people think he's cray-cray, tony is undercover, well it's not really happy but you know, you should never trust the author
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedIrem/pseuds/JedIrem
Summary: sand /sænd/ (kum): çok küçük ince taneli kayaçlardan oluşan bir madde.glory /ˈɡlɔːri/ (şan): önemli bir şey başardıklarında birine verilen şöhret, övgü veya şeref.Tony'nin başı belada.Yine.





	1. πρόλογος

Herkes bilirdi ki; Tony Stark bazen -tamam, şuna çoğu zaman diyelim- uslu duramazdı.

Eline aletlerini alır ve atölyesine çekilirdi, bazen saatlerce içeriden çıkmazdı ve en azından uyuyabilmesi için Bruce onu zorla odasına götürürdü.

Yeşil kankasının hakkını vermeliydi elbette; o olmasa kimse onu düşünmezdi bile.

Ama bu sefer, sadece bir kereliğine, Bruce ona göz kulak olmak için yanında değildi ve Tony'yi durduracak aklı başında kimsenin de etrafta olmaması büyük bir şanssızlıktı. Ne yapacağı belli olmayan biri olduğunu kabul ediyordu ve bu gerçekle yaşamaya alışkındı, değişmeye ise hiç niyeti yoktu. Onu seven böyle severdi.

Büyük aletin uzun kolunu büyük beklentilerle aşağı indirdiği zaman odayı ortalığı sağır edecek kadar korkunç bir vızıltı doldurdu, Tony panikle kulaklarını elleri ile örterken bir yandan da daha on dakika önce son vidasını sıkıştırdığı alete yaklaşmaya çalışıyordu. Çok zordu, vızıltı giderek güçlenirken diğer yandan da alete enerji veren yeşil taş daha fazla parlamaya başlıyordu. Olması gerekenden fazla.

Aletin yanındaki masada duran kulaklığını aldı ve kaybetmeye hiç niyetinin olmadığı organlarını güvence altına aldıktan sonra koluyla gözlerini örterek yavaşça yeşil taşa yaklaşmaya başladı. El yordamı ile bir şeyleri kontrol altına almak zordu, hele ki söz konusu enerji dolu bir taşsa. Kendi kaşındığını biliyordu ama yanına olmadığı için yine de Bruce'u suçlayacaktı çünkü...

Çünkü.

Arkasında gürültüler duydu bir anda, sanki küçük bir kalabalık bir anda atölyesine doluşmuştu. Tony'nin onlarla ilgilenecek hali yoktu, bir an önce bu deli işi aleti kapatması gerekiyordu.

"Bekle, Tony!"

"Bruce!"

"Sakın o taşa dokunma!"

"Geri çekilin!"

Yeşil taş aniden patladı ve bilinci kayarken Tony'nin düşünebildiği tek şey, başlamadan önce Bruce'u beklemesi gerektiğiydi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: lovingfionn


	2. ένας

Parlak gün ışığı gözkapaklarının içinden bile geçiyordu, açık kırmızıydı ve rahatsız ediciydi. Birileri şu ışığı bir şekilde yok etmeliydi. Huzursuzlukla kaşlarını çattı ve sessizce inledi, başı hiç bu kadar ağrımamıştı. Gözlerini açamıyordu sanki; ya çok yorgundu ya da birileri o baygınken gözkapaklarını yapıştırmıştı.

Aslında her şey onun suçuydu, en baştan beri o yeşil taşı Stephen Strange'den çalmaması gerekiyordu. Merakına yenik düşmüştü gerçi; Yüce Büyücü iblislerle olan savaşında ağır bir darbe almıştı ve Tony onu ziyarete gittiği zaman taşın sanki kendisini çağırdığını hissetmişti. Elbette ki Zaman Taşı'ndan haberdardı, bütün taşları biliyordu ve ilk defa bir tanesine bu kadar yakın duruyordu. Elini uzatsa alabileceği bir mesafedeydi. Strange hasta yatağında uyurken o da onu yapmıştı zaten, elini uzatıp kendisine ait olmayan nesneyi almıştı ve kısa bir özür mırıldandıktan sonra hızlıca ayrılıp Kule'ye gitmişti.

Tek istediği zaman yolculuğunun araya büyü karıştırılmadan, bilim öncülüğünde gerçekleşip gerçekleşmeyeceğini test etmekti. Sonra zaten taşı geri verecekti. Ama her şeyin elinde patlayacağını nasıl tahmin edebilirdi ki? Makine bozulmuştu ve belki de bütün katı patlatmıştı, kaç yaralı olduğunu tahmin etmek bile istemiyordu. Şimdiye dek ortalıkta tonlarca ses duyulmalıydı; sirenler, alarmlar ve daha nicesi. Ama çevresi ılık rüzgarın çınlaması ve böceklerin vızıldamaları dışında alışılmadık şekilde sessizdi. Neden?

"Ah..." Elini başına götürdü ve istemeyerek de olsa açtı, gözüne saldıran günışığı yüzünden hızla yeniden kapattı ve bu sefer elini gözlerine siper ederek yeniden gözlerini açmayı denedi. Doğrulmaya çalıştı; her yeri ağrıyordu ve kıyafetleri üstüne yapışmış gibi hissettiriyordu, havanın boğuk ve sıcak olması da çorbaya tuz olmuştu sanki. Yüzünü ovuşturdu ve ilk defa çevresine göz atmak için başını kaldırdı ve küçük bir çığlık atarak korkuyla geri çekildi.

Karşısında Steve kadar yapılı ve uzun boylu yakışıklı bir adam vardı. Buğday sarısındaki parlak saçları omuzlarına dökülüyordu ve öndeki bir tutamı örülmüştü, yer yer siyah deriyle bağlanmıştı başka küçük tutamlar. Üstünde siyah savaş zırhı vardı ama Ortaçağ türünden değildi, daha çok... Antik çağlara aitti. Gözlerinde tedbirli ama meraklı bakışları seçebiliyordu Tony, adamın büyük elinde ona doğrulttuğu kılıcı tehditkardı. Her şeyiyle yürüyen testosteron gibiydi kısacası.

"Neler oluyor yahu?!" diye bağırdı dayanamayarak.

Adam başını yana eğdi ve kaşlarını çatarak İngilizce olmayan bir dilde konuşmaya başladı. O kadar hızlı konuşuyordu ki, Tony adamın ne dediğini anlamakta zorluk çekiyordu. Eğer birkaç kelime yakalayabilirse hangi dil olduğunu çözme şansı olabilirdi.

"Ne dediğini anlamıyorum, biraz yavaşla!"

Savaşçı bu sefer sinirle nefes çekti ve kılıcının ucunu Tony'ye biraz daha yaklaştırırken üzerine yürüdü, korkudan ne yapacağını bilemeyen dahi ise kılıcın yaklaşan ucunu gözünün önünden ayırmayarak geri geri gitmeye çalışıyordu. Toparlandı ve sendeleyerek ayağa kalktıktan sonra pes edercesine ellerini göğüs hizasında kaldırdı yavaşça geri gitmeye devam ederken. Sarışın adam bu sefer biraz daha sakin konuşmaya başladı ve Tony kendini zorlayarak kelimeleri seçmeye çalıştı.

" _Poios eísai esý?_ "*

Tony olduğu yerde donakaldı, Yunanca konuşuyordu adam.

Eyvah.

_Eyvah._

"Şimdi ne yapacağım ben?" diye fısıldadı, kendi kendine konuşuyordu.

" _Sas éthesa mia erótisi!_ "** diye bağırdı savaşçı.

Eğer birkaç saniye içinde cevap vermezsse bu izbandut kılıklı herif Tony daha neler olduğunu anlayamadan parlak kılıcının tek hamlesiyle kafasını koparabilirdi, Tony adama baktığında bunu görebiliyordu ama asıl sorun birkaç saniye içinde ölebileceği olasılığı değildi.  _Tony uzun zamandır Yunanca konuşmamıştı._

"Eee, ben..." Durdu ve doğru kelimeyi düşünmeye çalıştı. " _...chaménos,_ "*** dedi gerginlikle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aşağıya yunanca yazdığım yerlerin çevirisini bırakıyorum, belki ne yazıldığını merak eden olur:
> 
> *Poios eísai esý? - Sen kimsin?
> 
> **Sas éthesa mia erótisi! - Sana bir soru sordum!
> 
> ***chaménos - kayıp, kaybolmuş, kaybolan (kişi)
> 
> çeviriye olan katkılarından dolayı google translate'e teşekkürler kdkfjsjdjfcdkggj


	3. δύο

"Kayıp mı?" diye sordu tehlikeli savaşçı. Tony birkaç dakikada başına gelen felaketi anlayıvermişti ama anlamamayı, hatta bunu yaşamamayı tercih ederdi çünkü olması gerektiği yerde değildi. Onun laboratuvarında üçüncü kupa kahvesini içerken sabahlaması lazımdı, Steve'in gelip onu zorla yatağına yollaması ve kontrol etmesi gerekiyordu. Lakin rutini bir süre bekleyecek gibi görünüyordu.

Ürkekçe başını salladı, teröristler onu kaçırdığı zaman bile böylesine dehşete düştüğünü hatırlamıyordu zira elinde kendini kurtarmak için kullanacağı _bir şeyler vardı._ Ama tam da olduğu yerde, onu buradan çıkaracak çözümü bulabilmesine imkan verecek hiçbir şey yoktu. En azından iki bin yıl kadar da olmayacaktı. Peki bu durumda elinde ne kalıyordu onu sadece tüketmeye yarayan umuttan başka?

Onu tüketen umut tohumu yeşermeye başlamıştı bile, evet; arkadaşlarının onu kurtarma işine şimdiden başlamış olmaları umuduydu bu, son derece korkutucuydu ama Tony'nin de o umuda tutunmaktan başka çaresi de var mıydı ki? Sonsuza dek geçmişte kalamazdı ya!

"Kayboldum," diye tekrar etti, bu sefer düzgün dilbilgisi ile cümle kurabilmişti. Yunancası az biraz paslanmıştı görünüşe göre; yeniden kavraması kısa sürecekti gerçi. Çevresine bakındı bir kez daha, hiç şüphesiz ki en yakın yerleşim yeri yürüyerek bile uzak mesafedeydi. Daha önce hiç bu kadar yardıma muhtaç hissetmemişti. "Neredeyiz?" Emin olması gerekiyordu, her ne kadar mantığıyla kendince bir açıklama bulmaya çalışsa da...

"Teselya," dedi sarışın savaşçı cevap vermeden önce. Saldırmaya hazır halinin yerinde yeller esiyordu, şimdiyse sadece savunma pozisyonundaydı. Gerçi Tony savaşçının neden savunmaya ihtiyacı olabileceğini çözememişti; kendi görünüşünden her şey belli oluyordu zaten. Birine saldıramayacağı açıkça ortadaydı.

Ellerini indirdi yavaşça, uzun nefesler alıp verirken bir sonraki hamlesinin ne olacağını düşünüyordu. Eğilip kıyafetlerine göz attı; açık pembe gömleğinin ucu siyah kumaş pantolonundan kurtulmuştu ve asi gibi rüzgarda sallanıyordu, ayrıca birkaç düğmesi kopmuştu ve yer yer toz lekeleri bulunmaktaydı. Pantolonunun sağ dizi yırtılmıştı ama nedense ayakkabıları sağlamdı. Bu iyiydi gerçi, o ayakkabılara çok para vermişti.

Savaşçı kısa bir süre Tony'yi süzdükten sonra kılıcını da, kalkanını da indirdi. "Yardıma ihtiyacın var mı?" Kılıcını kınına sokarken çıkan tiz ses Tony'nin içini titretmişti. Hızlıca başını salladı genç dahi, yardıma son derece muhtaçtı. Savaşçı içini çekti ve, "Adın ne?" diye sordu.

Hiç düşünmeden, "Tony," dediğinde içinden kendine küfür etti. Sarışın savaşçı anlamadığını belli edercesine kalın sarı kaşlarını çatarken başını hafifçe yana eğdi. Tony dudaklarını yaladı ve daha iyi bir cevap bulabilmek için düşünürken durakladı.

"Nasıl bir isim bu böyle?"

"Şeyin... Antonios'un... kısaltılmış hali... Evet..." Söylerken bile yeterince küçük düşmüş olduğunu düşünmekteydi, kim bilir kulağa nasıl geliyordu? "Adım Antonios."

"Pekala, _Antonios_ ya da _Tony_... Adın her neyse artık, bugün iyi günümdeyim. Benimle gel." Gülümsedi ve arkasını dönüp yürümeye başladı. Tony olduğu yerde kalakalmıştı; potansiyel celladından beklediği son şey tereddütsüzce uzatılan zeytin dalıydı. Savaşçı arkasına dönüp onu takip ettiğine bakmayacaktı belli ki; Tony başını iki yana sallayıp kendine gelene kadar savaşçı fazlaca yol kat etmişti bile.

Koşar adımlarla sarışın savaşçıya yetiştiği zaman yorgunluğu onu nefes nefese bırakmıştı. Savaşçı uzun adımlar atıyordu, boyunun etkisi de vardı tabii. Tony'nin kalbi sinek kuşunun kanatları misali çarpmaktaydı, kulaklarının uğuldaması da cabasıydı. Ama tam da şimdi, cevabını merak ettiği tek bir soru vardı. "Peki senin adın ne?"

Sarışın savaşçı ona kısa bir bakış attı, yüzündeki gülümsemesi genişleyerek daha kibirli hale bürünürken, "Achilles," dedi.

"Şaka yapıyorsun!" diye bağırdı Tony birden, kendini durduramamıştı. Savaşçı aniden durup ona doğru döndüğünde geriye doğru bir adım attı çabuklukla. Hala savaşçıdan gelecek tehlikelere karşı tetikteydi. Her ne kadar yardımcı olacağını söylediyse de adama pek güvenemiyordu Tony. Antik Yunan tarihçilere göre insanoğlunun en iyi dönemi olsa bile -kitaplar da hep bunu söylüyordu- özgür bir adamken hiç yoktan sebeplerle köle konumuna düşebiliyordunuz. Aklını kullanmalı ve yanlış cümleler kurmaktan kaçınmalıydı.

"Neden adım konusunda şaka yapayım ki?"

"B-ben çünkü..." Ne cevap verecekti ki? Ne diyebilirdi? "S-senin ününü duymuştum," dedi en sonunda zorlukla. Yalanlarına biraz gerçek katarak onları daha inandırıcı hale getirebilirdi. "Çok yüce bir savaşçı olduğunu söylediler." Dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı, savaşçının -Achilles'in- yalanını yutacak kadar aptal olmasını ummaktan başka çaresi yoktu.

Bu korkunç bir kabus olmalıydı, başka açıklama yoktu. İlyada sadece ünlü efsanelerden biriydi, gerçekliği kanıtlanana kadar da efsane olarak kalacaktı-

Gerçekliği biraz önce kanıtlanmış olabilirdi tabii ama Tony tamamen emin olmak istiyordu. Zamanı olursa sarışın savaşçıyı kendince sorguya çekecekti. Eğer fırsatı olursa. Ve köle olarak birilerine satılmazsa. Ya da hastalık kapıp nalları erkenden dikmezse. Ona göre vahşi bir çağda ne kadar hayatta kalabileceğini kestiremiyordu.

Ama nasıl olurdu? Şu meşhur Achilles-?

Achilles tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Demek öyle." Tony başını salladı. Achilles geniş omuzlarını oynatırken, "Mümkündür," demekle yetindi ve yürümeye devam etti. Tony'nin ise onu takip etmekten başka seçeneği yoktu. Yorgunluktan bayılmamaya uğraşarak savaşçının adımlarına ayak uydurmaya çalıştı.

"Nereye gidiyoruz?" diye sordu en sonunda. Kestiremediği bir süre boyunca yürümüşlerdi, Tony bileğindeki saate baktığında hayal kırıklığı yaşamıştı çünkü saati bozulmuştu ve bu yüzden ne kadar zaman geçtiğinden emin olamıyordu.

Etraflarında sadece yeşil alanlar ve tepeler vardı, uzaktan mavi olduğunu düşündüğü alanı ancak gözlerini kıstığında iyice seçebilmişti. Denizdi orası. Ayrıca beyaz lekeleri de görebiliyordu, köy ya da küçük şehirlerden birine gidiyorlardı belki de. Ama Tony için şimdilik çok uzak mesafedeydiler.

"Tuhaf görünüyorsun," dedi kahraman Tony'nin sorusuna cevap vermek yerine. Yan gözle onu süzdüğünü biliyordu Tony.

"Üzgünüm," dedi genç dahi, daha önce sebepsiz yere özür dilememişti. Deliriyor olabilir miydi acaba?

"Şehir merkezine gidiyoruz," diye devam etti Achilles başka bir şey demeden. Konudan konuya atlaması Tony'nin aklını toplaması için pek de kolay olmuyordu. "En azından orada sana yardım edecek birini bulabiliriz."

Genç dahi yanındaki savaşçıya belli etmeden gözlerini devirdi, keşke ona yardım etmek söylenilen kadar kolay olsaydı...

***

Tam da filmlerde gösterildiği gibiydi; kıyafetler mavi ve beyaz tonlarında çarşafları andırıyordu, ipli sandaletler giyiyorlardı insanlar ve garip bir şekilde bakımlıydılar. Yaz mevsiminin getirdiği tembellik şehre çökmüştü sanki; umduğu üzere vızır vızır dolaşan vatandaşlar yoktu ortalıkta, sokaklar sakindi.

Şehir merkezinin kurulmuş olduğu tepenin aşağısında neredeyse beyaz olan parlak kumların oluşturduğu harika bir kumsal vardı. Deniz şimdiye dek hiç şahit olmadığı bir mavi tonundaydı. Kısaca göz attığı muhteşem manzarada tek tük seçebildiği insanları görmüştü. Sanki yabancı gezegene inmiş uzaylı gibi çevresine bakınıyordu Tony. Elinde değildi işte. Kaç kişi onun yakaladığı fırsata sahip olabilmişti ki?

Achilles iki katlı beyaz binalardan birinin önünde durdu ve Tony'ye döndü. "İçeri gir." Emir verilmeye alışık olmayan Tony için ayaklarını hareket ettirmek çok zordu, irite olmuş bakışlarını saklamayı tercih ederken hiçbir şey demeden içeri adım attı. Bir yandan da bunun onu tuzağa düşürmek için yapılmadığını umuyordu. Ölmek ya da köle edilmek için çok gençti.

Kalın ve gür sesiyle, "Kallias!" diye seslendi Achilles ikisi de içeri girdikten sonra. Sağındaki koridorun uç kısmında bir şeylerin devrildiğini ve kırıldığını duydu Tony, sanki birkaç tane vazo aynı anda yere düşmüştü. Ellerini arkasında birleştirirken Kallias denen kişiyi bekliyordu.

Koşarak yanlarına ulaşan adam, başının tepesi kel ve şişman biriydi. Kalan saçları da beyazlamaya başlamıştı zaten, siyah teller renklerini çoğunlukla kaybetmişlerdi. Beyaz ve kenarları altın sarısı boyayla işlenerek süslenmiş standart Antik Yunan kıyafeti giyiyordu. Alnında terler birikmişti ve hararetle yelpazesini yüzüne sallıyordu. Hayatından bıkmış yaşlı bir adamdı belki de.

"Patroclus burada değil," dedi Kallias gelir gelmez, sanki bunu daha önce defalarca yapmıştı ve bu sebeple de sarışın savaşçıyı gördüğü anda sorulmamış sorunun cevabını hızlıca vermişti.

Ve Patroclus-?!

"Onun nerede olduğunu biliyorum," diyerek kestirip attı Achilles. "Senden başka bir iyilik istemek için geldim." Çekici gülümsemesini yerleştirdi yüzüne ve duruşunu dikleştirdi. Bir savaşçıdan ziyade, karizmatik ve peşinden herkesin gelmesini sağlayacak güçlü liderleri andırıyordu. Askerleri savaşa bu yolla götürebildiği olasılığı Tony'nin aklına girdi, imkansız değildi çünkü. İnsanlar Achilles gibi liderleri takip etmeye meyillilerdi.

Kallias yuvarlak kahverengi gözlerini kıstı, ince dudaklarını memnun olmadığını belirtircesine oynatırken düşünceli tavırlarla kirli sakalını kaşımaktaydı. Tony'nin varlığından yeni haberi olmuş gibi ona döndüğünde durdu ve hiç de çekinmeden tepeden tırnağa genç dahiyi süzdü. "Bu kim?"

"Antonios," dedi Achilles sıradan bir olaydan bahsedermiş gibi. "Onu Günahkarlar Tepesi'nde baygın buldum. Kaybolduğunu söylüyor."

"Günahkarlar Tepesi demek, hmm..." Kallias bu sefer daha şüpheci tavırlarla kirli sakalını kaşımaya devam etti, Tony ise ne tür bir ironi ile karşı karşıya kaldığını düşünmekteydi.

_Bu bir şaka olmalı. Düşe düşe ancak Günahkarlar Tepesi diye bir yeri mi buldum yani? Neden başım beladan hiç kurtulmuyor?_

"Merhaba," dedi Tony, sesi kırılmıştı birden bire, rahatsızlıkla boğazını temizledi. "Ben Antonios."

"O kısmı anladım," diye geçiştirdi Kallias. Duruşunu dikleştirdi, kendini tehditkar gösterme çabası içindeydi. Tony sebebini anlayamamıştı. Kimse iyice bakmıyor muydu ona yoksa? Herhangi birine zarar verecek gibi görünmekten çok uzaktaydı. Kallias tek kaşını kaldırdı ve, "Uzun süren bir banyoya ve düzgün kıyafetlere ihtiyacın var. Şunlara da bir bak!" dedi gördüğüne inanamayarak. "Düşmanların seni sıcaktan öldürmeye mi çalışıyorlar yoksa?"

_Hayır, genelde daha yaratıcı ve acımasız fikirler üretiyorlar. Keşke hepsi böyle olsa._

Birleştirdiği ellerini bıraktı, elinde olmadan utanmıştı. "Ben eee... Elimdekiler bunlar, yani-"

"Beni takip et," diye lafını böldü Kallias ve başka herhangi bir yorumda bulunmadan arkasını dönüp geldiği yere gitti. Tony Achilles'e kısaca baktı, sarışın savaşçıdan onay bekliyordu zira şimdilik güvenebileceği tek kişi oymuş gibi hissediyordu. Achilles başıyla Kallias'ın girdiği koridoru işaret etti ve Tony de teslim olarak şişman adama yetişmek için harekete geçti. İlerlerken Achilles'in de onu takip ettiğini anlatan tıkırtı sesleri duyuyordu.

İnsanların neden dışarıda olmadıklarını artık daha iyi anlıyordu; sokaklar yapış yapış sıcakken, taştan inşa edilmiş beyaz boyalı evler serindi. Nefes almak zor değildi, Tony de sokağa çıkmak istemezdi bu durumda.

Kallias birkaç kapının önünden geçti ve koridorun sonundaki iki odadan soldakinin önünde durdu. Kapıyı biraz zorlayarak açtı ve üç adam da içeri girdiler. Burası geniş bir odaydı. Tek kişilik bir yatak, küçük bir giysi dolabı, büyük bir boy aynası vardı ve aydınlıktı. Odanın diğer ucunda tahtadan bir... O şey küvet miydi?

"Kendini toplayana kadar burada kalabilirsin," dedi Kallias ilgisizlikle. "Yıkanman için su getireyim." Başka bir şey demedi ve Achilles'e imalı bakışını attıktan sonra odadan çıktı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bilginiz olsun, günahkarlar tepesi diye bir yer yok onu ben uydurdum lol   
> arada buna benzer uydurma mekanlar verebilirim diye düşünüyorum çünkü neden olmasın


	4. τρία

Suyun soğuk olduğunu söyleyemezdi Tony; ılık denebilirdi. Gerçi bu yapış yapış havada sıcak suyla kimsenin yıkanmak isteyebileceğini de sanmıyordu. O yüzden parmaklarıyla tahta küvetin içindeki kütlede çabuk kaybolan dalgalar oluştururken boş vermeye çalıştı ve yavaşça pencerenin önünde dikilip onu izleyen efsanevi savaşçıya döndü. Sarışın adamın yüzünde oyuncu bir ifade olduğuna yemin edebilirdi bile, bu onu korkutuyordu gerçi. Hala sonunun ne olacağını kestiremiyordu.

Kallias ona büyük bir havlu, kenarları altın işlemeli beyaz tunik ve bir çift de ipli sandalet getirmişti. Tony değişik bir kumaş olan havlusunun üstüne bırakılmış ilkel sabuna ve küçük bıçağa baktı. Kaşlarını çatarak bıçağı eline alırken, odanın diğer ucundaki adam sonunda sesini çıkarmaya karar vermişti. "Belki tıraş olmak istersin, sakalın bir acayip görünüyor." Tony sarışın adam ona küfür etmiş gibi baktı ve sonra pes ederek sabunun yanına bıçağı geri bıraktı. Kaçarı yoktu, imzası haline gelmiş sıradışı sakalından da kurtulmak zorundaydı. Paçavraya dönmüş kıyafetlerini Kallias alabilirdi; belki kumaşlar parça olarak işine yarardı.

Gömleğinin düğmelerini çözerken Achilles'in gözlerini ondan ayırmadığını fark etti. Utangaçlıkla boğazını temizledi ve, "Bütün gün tepemde mi dikileceksin?" diye sordu. Achilles ise buna karşılık dudaklarını büküp yine aynı oyuncu havayla omuz silkip gülümsedi, durumdan eğlendiği anlaşılıyordu. Tony elinde olmadan hafifçe kızardı ve sarışın savaşçıya arkasını dönüp kıyafetlerini hızlıca çıkardı. Suya girdiğine aniden titredi ama kısa sürdü.

Başını rahatlayarak küvetin ucuna yaslarken Achilles önündeki yatağa, ödünç eşyalarının yanına oturdu. Uzanıp yerden kullanılamayacak hale gelmiş kıyafetlerini aldı ve elinde çevirdi; parmaklarının ucuyla kumaşı anlamaya çalıştı, burnuna götürüp kokladı ve sonra ifadesiz yüzüyle aldığı gibi yere bıraktı. Sabunun yanındaki bıçağı alıp sivri ucunu avucunda topaç gibi döndürdü. En sonunda bakışlarını suskun Tony'ye yöneltti. "Günahkarlar Tepesi'nde ne işin vardı?"

Far görmüş geyik gibi savaşçıya baktığını biliyordu Tony. Ama verebileceği herhangi bir cevap yoktu, haliyle hiçbir şey söylememek en iyisiydi.

Achilles devam etti. "Büyük günah işlemiş olanlar oraya tövbe etmek için giderler. Kendilerini eski tanrılara kurban ederlermiş, ancak o zaman günahlarının bedelini ödeyebilirlermiş." Başını yana eğdi. "Bazıları tepenin lanetli olduğunu söylüyor." Tony elinde olmadan yutkundu. "Günahkarlar Tepesi'nde ne işin vardı?" diye tekrar sordu savaşçı.

"Söylesem bile inanmayacaksın."

"Olimpos'tan mı atıldın?" diye sordu alaycılıkla.

"Hayır." Ses tonu bıçak kadar keskindi. İkisi de bir süre konuşmadı. En sonunda Tony devam etmeye karar verdi. "Peki sen orada ne yapıyordun?" diye sordu.

Achilles içini çekti ve eteğinin ucuyla oynamaya başladı, aklındakileri toparlamaya çalışıyor gibiydi. "Krala kızgındım- Hala kızgınım... Ordudan ayrılıp kendi başıma, başka yönde ilerlemeye karar verdim çünkü ben basit bir asker değilim... Agamemnon bana diğerleri gibi davranamaz, bana muhtaç."

"Pekala, olayın altında daha fazlası var gibi görünüyor ve ne olduğunu bilmek istemiyorum." Tertemiz suyun altında sanki aynanın önünde duruyormuşcasına bütün bedenini olduğu yerden görebiliyordu. Savaşçının da görebildiği aklına geldi ve yavaşça bacaklarını kendine çekti. "Sabunu uzatır mısın?" Sarışın savaşçı hiçbir şey demeden sabunu uzattı. Tony kollarını sabunlarken kendi kendine söyleniyordu. "Yalan söylediğimi düşüneceksin ya da deli olduğumu... Bir de bununla uğraşmak zorundayım." Bıkkınlıkla nefesini koyuverdi.

"Kıyafetlerinle başlayabilirsin," dedi Achilles, yüzündeki sırıtış yüzünden Tony'nin siniri bozuluyordu.

"Oldukça değerlidirler," dedi Tony. "Bazıları benim için özel yapıldı."

"Neden? Önemli biri misin?"

Hüzünle el yapımı sabuna bakarken, "Eskiden," diye cevapladı.

"Ne oldu?"

Tony dikkatle Achilles'e baktı. "Buraya düştüm." Kollarını suya sokup çıkardı ve köpüklerin suyun içinde önce dört bir yana dağılmasını, ardından da parçalar halinde toplanmasını izledi. Başka ne diyerek devam edebileceğini bilmiyordu. "Bir kaza oldu, benim suçumdu. Ama kendimi kurban etmeme sebep olacak bir suç değil bana kalırsa, Günahkarlar Tepesi'nde olmam da sadece tesadüftü. Zaten daha önce orada bulunmadım, adını bile ilk defa senden duydum." Yardım isteyen bakışlarıyla, "Evime dönmem gerekiyor fakat nasıl döneceğimi bilmiyorum," dedi.

"Hayatımda ilk defa... ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum."

Efsanevi savaşçı kısa bir süre Tony'yi süzdü ve sonra bir şey demeden ayağa kalktı. Kapıya doğru giderken, "Ben biliyorum," dedi ve odadan çıktı.

***

Tunik -tam olarak, _exomis_ \- üstünde emanet gibi duruyordu, ona ait değildi gerçi. O yüzden halini yadırgamamalıydı. En azından giyecek birkaç parça kıyafeti ve onu kanatları altına almış son derece güvenilir koruyucusu vardı. Siyah lekeli aynadan kendisine bakarken somurtmamaya çalıştı, kimseye köle olarak satılmayacaktı mesela. Bunu düşünerek kendini sakinleştiriyordu. Tek omuzundan sarkıtıp bedenine doladığı çarşafımsı kumaşı sinirle düzeltti ve eski kıyafetlerini katlayarak yatağın üzerine bıraktı. Sakallarını da kesmişti, bunu da aklından çıkarması gerekiyordu. Odadan çıktı ve koridorda ilerleyerek dış kapıya ulaştı. O sırada içeri Kallias girdi ve Tony'yi görmekten bıkmış gibi bakış attı. Belki de insanları gördüğüne sevinmemek yaşlı adama özgü bir şeydi, kim bilirdi ki?

"Eski kıyafetlerimi yatağın üstüne bıraktım," dedi Tony sıradan bir şeyden bahsedercesine. Kallias başını salladı. "Belki kumaşlarla bir şeyler yapmak istersin."

Kallias başıyla dış kapıyı işaret etti. "Gitmek için seni bekliyor," dedi sadece ve diğer odalardan birine geçti.

Tony dışarı çıktığında genç savaşçıyı siyah bir atın başını okşarken buldu. Atın gece siyahı rengi göz alıcıydı, uzun yelesi o kadar parlak ve yumuşaktı ki... Tenini okşayan rüzgarda sakince oynaşıyordu. Kısacası her şeyiyle oldukça güzel bir hayvandı. Yanlarında başka bir at daha vardı, siyah ata göre yanında sönük kalsa bile yine de o da göz alıcıydı ve sahipsiz görünüyordu. Belki de Achilles atı Tony için getirmişti. Ayağının altında ezilen küçük çakıl taşlarının sesini dinleyerek ilerledi Tony. Savaşçı dönüp ona bakmadı bile. Tony yanında durduğu zaman atı okşamayı bıraktı ve tek hamlede bindi. Tony de ona kısa süreli irite olmuş bakışını attıktan sonra ata bindi. Achilles gibi etkileyici şekilde binemese de, dengede durmayı başardı ve dizginleri eline aldıktan sonra sarışın savaşçıya döndü. "Nereye gidiyoruz?"

Ağır ağır ilerlerken, "Sahile," dedi Achilles. "Patroclus'u almaya. Sonra eve döneceğiz."

_Eve dönmek._

_Ev._

Bunu sıradan bir şeymiş gibi söylemişti. Halbuki savaşçının ev olarak gördüğü yer Tony için ev değildi. Onun evi çok uzaktaydı, artık tek başına ulaşamayacağı bir zamanda ve mesafedeydi. Tek umudu arkadaşlarının onu zamanın diğer ucundan aramaya çalıştıklarını düşünmekti.

Sahile kadar ilerlerken ikisi de konuşmadı, Tony zaten Achilles ile ne konuşacağını da bilemiyordu. Efsanevi savaşçıyla ne konuşabilirdi ki? Herhangi bir ortak yönlerinin olduğunu sanmıyordu. O da etrafını incelemeye koyuldu.

Sahile yaklaştıkça etraflarındaki bitki örtüsü inceliyor, yerlerini kısa ve solmuş otlara bırakıyordu. Çöl gibi olduğu söylenemezdi ama yine de yeşillik yok gibiydi. Güneş artık tam olarak tepelerinde değildi, gerçi sıcaklık düşmüyordu da. Yanlarından geçen insanlar ikisine kısa bakışlar attıktan sonra yollarına devam ediyorlardı, Tony'nin kim olduğuyla ilgilenmiyorlardı bile. Böylesi daha iyiydi zira dikkat çekmemek her zaman en güvenli seçenekti. Tony bunun ne kadar ironik olduğunu düşünmeden edemedi; normalde dikkat çekmeden duramayan bir adamken şimdi gözlerin ondan uzak durmasını istiyordu.

Belki de artık çoğu şey değişmeliydi. Bir yerden başlamalıydı.

Achilles durdu ve Tony de yavaşlayarak birkaç adım gerisinde dikildi, genç savaşçının ağzından çıkacak kelimeleri bekliyordu. Ama savaşçı konuşmuyordu, sadece etrafına uzun uzun bakıyordu ve... birisini bekliyordu. Patroclus'u bekliyorlardı. Tony'nin kalbi heyecandan durabilirdi bile. Tanıklık edeceği olayın önemi fazlasıyla büyüktü. Bir sürü akademisyen, tarihçi ve edebiyatçı arasındaki tartışmayı sona erdirebilecek bilgiye erişme şansı vardı.

_Achilles ve Patroclus sevgililer miydi?_

Tam anlamıyla meraktan ölüyordu. Eyerinin üstünde durmadan kıpırdanıyordu ve haliyle atı da sabit durmuyordu. Bu durumu sarışın savaşçının dikkatini çekti ve kaşlarını çatarak Tony'ye döndü. "Bir sorun mu var?"

Tony sanki polisler onu kokain çekerken yakalamış gibi panikle başını iki yana salladı ve bir kez daha kıpırdandı. "Hayır, ben iyiyim. Her şey iyi ve yolunda. Sorun yok." Gerginlikle güldü. "Neden bir sorun olsun ki?"

Achilles onu tepeden tırnağa süzerken, "Eyerine diken yerleştirmişler gibi görünüyorsun da." Gözlerini kıstı ve Tony ona belli etmemeye çalışarak yutkundu. O sırada giderek yaklaşan ayak ve nal seslerini duyunca başını sesin geldiği yöne çevirdi. Uzun boylu ve narin görünüşlü esmer bir adam Tony'ninkine benzer atıyla ikisine doğru yürümekteydi. Neden atının üstünde olmadığı üzerine kafa yormadı Tony, adamı incelemek gibi daha önemli işleri vardı.

"Patroclus," diye soludu Tony elinde olmadan.

Esmer adam güneş ışıkları yüzünden kıstığı gözlerini Tony'ye dikti. "Evet, benim. Seni tanıyor muyum?" Tony dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı, bu soruya nasıl cevap vereceğini bilmiyordu işte.

"Seni aramaya geldiğimizi söyledim," diye araya karıştı Achilles. Tony rahat bir nefes aldı. "Dinlenebilmişsindir umarım, artık Phthia'ya dönmemiz gerekiyor." Rahatsızlıkla omuzlarını oynattı. "Eve gitmek istiyorum. Orduya yetişmeliyiz." Sesini çıkarmadan onu dinleyen Patroclus'a imalı bir bakış attı.

Patroclus ise pes edercesine iç çekti ve Tony'nin çıkaramadığı sözcükler mırıldanarak atına bindi. Achilles ise sessizce güldü, belki de sessizce söylenenleri duymakta sorun yaşamamıştı. Tony onun duyma yetilerinin kendisininkilerden daha iyi olduğunu tahmin etmekte zorluk yaşamamıştı tabii. Achilles ikisinin önünden atını sürmeye başladı ve Tony ile Patroclus da onu takip ettiler.

Çok garip bir durumdu genç dahi için. Başına son üç saatte gelenleri hayal bile edemezdi daha önce. Ama olmuştu işte. Bir kaza gerçekleşmişti ve şimdi de buradaydı. _Achilles ve Patroclus ile at sürüyordu._ Bu ne biçim bir şanstı yahu? Son on dakikadır kendini yan gözle Patroclus'u dikizlerken buluyordu. Patroclus ise onu fark etmemiş gibi gözlerini kısarak çevresini süzmeye devam ediyordu, yüzünde bilmiş bir gülümseme vardı. En sonunda Tony'ye döndü, Tony de korkarak başını tam tersi yöne çevirdi ve başını hızla çevirdiği için boynundan değişik bir ses geldi, ardından da keskin bir sızlama. Dişlerini sıkarak nefesini bıraktı. Patroclus ise güldü.

"Benden çekinmen için sebep göremiyorum," dedi. "Seni tanımıyorum bile." Tony tereddütle başını onunla konuşan adama çevirdi. Gülümsediğini görünce rahatlamış gibi oldu. "Sen adımı biliyorsun ama ben o kadar şanslı değilim," diye devam etti. "Adın nedir?"

"Antonios," dedi, yalanının otomatiğe dönmüş olması onu şaşırttı.

"Memnun oldum."

"Ben de."

"Pekala," dedi Patroclus kısa süreli sessizlikten sonra. "Nerelisin?" Achilles'in atı nefesini gürültülü şekilde bırakınca ikisi de önlerinde onlara liderlik eden savaşçıya döndü. Achilles onlara bakmadı bile, Patroclus'un sorusu hakkında yorumda da bulunmadı. Sessizce ikisini dinliyordu.

At yüzünden hala dikkati dağınık olan Tony, "New York," dedi birden bire ve beynindeki şimşeklerin ani çakışı sonrası telaşla Patrocus'a baktı. Esmer adam tek kaşını kaldırmıştı ve Tony'nin dediğini anlamaya çalışıyordu.

"New York mu? Öyle bir krallık duyduğumdan emin değilim."

"Şey... Buralardan oldukça uzakta. Batıda..." Boğazını temizledi. Rahatsız olarak başını çevirdi. Bundan sonra işleri berbat etmek istemiyorsa daha dikkatli davranmak zorundaydı. Bir daha bunun gibi pot kırmamalıydı. Yoksa...

Yoksa ne olacağını tahmin etmek istemiyordu.


	5. τέσσερα

Phthia'ya giden yol Tony'nin tahmin ettiğinden daha uzundu. At üstünde devamlı yol aldıkları için poposu acıyordu ve tepesinde onu kızartmaktan başka bir işe yaramayan Güneş yüzünden birazdan bayılabilirdi. Tuniğinin bel kısmına sakladığı saatini alıp ona göz atmak istiyordu, yanında olmasına rağmen ulaşamadığı basit bir nesne için bile şimdiden duygusallaşmaya başlamıştı; arkadaşları onu kurtarana kadar nasıl dayanabilecekti ki?

Tozla kaplanmış yüzünde ıslaklıklar hissetti, yanındaki iki adama fark ettirmeden silmeyi başardı neyse ki. Son istediği şey, insanların ondan daha fazla şüphelenmesiydi.

"Onları duyabiliyorum," dedi Achilles birden bire. Tony çabuklukla burnunu çekti, içinin kuruması onu son derece rahatsız etmişti. " _Myrmidonlar,_ " diye devam etti. Patroclus önündeki Achilles'in göremeyeceğini bilmesine rağmen ağır ağır başını salladı, Achilles birden bire atını son hızda koşturmaya başlarken tam da bunu bekliyormuş gibi o da dizginlere sarılarak atını şahlandırdı ve öndeki savaşçıya yetişmeye çalıştı. Tony kısa bir süre sonra kendine geldi ve aynı şekilde önündeki iki adama yetişebilmek için atının hızını artırdı. Kendi bineğinin diğerlerine yetişebileceğini umuyordu; at sürmede çok becerikli sayılmazdı ve hayvanların diline de pek hakim değildi. Şu anda hala düşmemesi bir çeşit mucizeydi aslında. 

Belki de ihtiyacı olan buydu; son hızla giderken rüzgarın yüzüne vurması ve şekilsiz saçlarının içinden geçerek onları dalgalandırması onu kötümser düşüncelerinden uzaklaştırabilir, yeni tanışacağı insanlara ayak uydurma sorunu onu meşgul tutabilirdi. İlerlerken gözlerini kısmıştı, rüzgar gözlerine toz kaçmasına sebep oluyordu. Acilen yüzünü yıkamalıydı. Tabii en yakın temiz su neredeydi, bilmiyordu.

Ufuk çizgisinde görünen karaltı meraklanmasına sebep olmuştu. Karaltıya giderek yaklaşırken görüntü giderek netleşiyordu; mızraklar, kalkanlar, miğfer ve diğer koruyucu kıyafetlerini giymiş adamlar  _tıpkı karıncalar gibi_  ilerlemekteydiler. Tony heyecan dolu bir nefes çekti hızlıca. Daha önce böyle sıradışı bir görüntüye şahit olmamıştı. Atını askerlere doğru ilerlettikçe ritimle atılan adımların sert müziğini daha belirgin şekilde duyuyordu. Kendini yeniden tanıtmaya hazırladı, bu sefer daha dikkatli olmalıydı. 

Achilles'in peşinden ilerleyerek askerlerin çoğunu geçtiler ve en ön sıraya ulaştılar, orada adamların başını çeken arabada iki kişi vardı. Siyah olmasına karşın işlemeleri ve desenleri belli olan, özenle yapılmış bu arabaya iki tane at koşulmuştu. Arabada bir kalkan ve birkaç tane de uzun saplı mızrak vardı. Arabacının yanındaki adam esmer ve uzun boyluydu ama Achilles kadar yapılı ya da Patroclus kadar çelimsiz olduğu söylenemezdi. Achilles ona yetişti, esmer adam da onu fark eder etmez askerlerin durması için elini kaldırdı. Askerler yılların tecrübesiyle hareket ediyorlardı, Tony'ye göre bir nevi robot olmuşlardı. Elbette kendisinin Demir Lejyon'u gibi değildi. 

Esmer adam tez hareketlerle arabadan indi, Achilles'in önünde durarak sağ yumruğunu kalbine götürdü ve başını eğdi. Tony'nin de böyle davranması mı gerekecekti yani? Bütün bu jestleri aklında tutmayı tercih edeceğinden pek emin değildi.

"Emrettiğiniz gibi Phthia'ya ilerliyoruz, efendim," dedi kalın sesiyle. "Agamemnon'un ordusundan ayrıldık. Ayrılışımız konusunda önce biraz gönülsüz davrandı ama sizin böyle emrettiğinizi söylediğim zaman daha fazla konuşmadı. Kendisi size iyi dileklerini iletmemi ve gelecekte Akhalar'ın yardıma ihtiyacı olduğu zaman tekrar yanlarında olacağınızı umduğunu söylememi istedi." Yine başını eğerek saygılarını gösterdi ve bir adım geriye çekildi. Gözü sonra Patroclus'a, ardından da atında sabit durmakta zorluk çeken Tony'ye kaydı ama herhangi bir şey söylemedi. Genç dahi rahatlamıştı, konuşmak zorunda değild-

"Bu, Antonios," dedi Achilles. Sonra Tony'ye döndü gülümseyerek. "Eudoros. Kendisi benden sonra yetkili kumandan ve en güvendiğim adamlarımdan biridir." Tony ise sadece başını sallamakla yetindi, ne söylemesi gerektiğini bilemiyordu.

Belki de sadece selam vermek yeterli olurdu. "Merhaba." Eudoros tekrar selam vermek için başını eğdi ve hiçbir şey söylemedi. Tony kaşlarını kaldırdı, beklenmedik saygı gösterisi onu şaşırtsa da hoşuna gitmediğini inkar edemezdi. Aynı saygıyı iade etmek istercesine, o da hafifçe başını eğerek gülümsedi. "Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum."

Eudoros gülümsedi. "Bilmukabele, efendim."

"Adamlar ne durumda?" diye sorarak kısa tanışmayı böldü Achilles. Parlak gözleriyle askerleri incelemekteydi. Henüz sadece yarım günü beraber geçirmiş olsalar bile Tony genç savaşçıdan çok etkilenmişti. Vahşi zarafeti ve diğer bütün hareketleri onu büyüleyivermişti. Nefesini tuttuğu sırada, göz ucuyla Patroclus'un onu ifadesiz bir yüzle izlemekte olduğunu fark etti ve çabucak kendini topladı. 

 _Erkeğini çalmaya çalıştığımı falan düşünüyor olmalı. Yok artık. Gerçekten mi?_  

"On dakika önce ikinci molayı bitirdik ve şimdi Phthia'ya gitmeye hazırız," dedi Eudoros kısaca.

"Güzel." Achilles atını önündeki yolu daha önce ezberlemişcesine hareket ettirdi ve Eudoros da çabucak arabasına binerek Myrmidon ordusuna hareket işaretini verdi. Patroclus çok geçmeden Achilles'in peşine takıldı ve olanları izlemekten hayran olmuş Tony de Patroclus'un yanında olmadığını fark edince genç adama yetişmeye çalıştı. Sanki atı onun tecrübesizliğini hissetmişti ve ona yardımcı olmaya çalışıyordu; Tony'nin yanlış hareketlerine aldırmadan rotasından sapmamaya gayret ediyordu ve sabit hızda ilerliyordu. 

Patroclus'un yanına ulaştığında önce konuşmak için tereddütlüydü çünkü genç adam ona bakmıyordu, hatta Tony'nin varlığından habersizmiş gibi davranıyordu ama sonunda Tony cesaretini toplamaya karar verdi ve, "Phthia'ya mı gidiyoruz?" diye sordu. Aslında biraz aptalca bir soruydu, Achilles çoktan gelecek istikametlerini söylemişti bile. Patroclus başını salladı. 

Tony dudaklarını içe bükerek daha iyi bir muhabbet hamlesi yapması gerektiğini hatırlatıyordu kendisine. "Buradan çok uzakta mı peki?" 

"Hayır, üç günlük mesafede."

"Aslında bayağı uzakmış," diye mırıldandı Tony kendi kendine. "Normalde Pakistan'a bir günden az sürede gitmişliğim var-"

"Bilmediğim başka bir krallık demek?" diye sözünü böldü Patroclus, ses tonu dalgacıydı. Tony'yi duymuş olmalıydı. Gerçi burada herkesin kulakları onunkilerden keskin gibi duruyordu. Gürültü kirliliği olmayınca tabii...

"Çok şey geçirmiş biri gibi duruyorsun, Antonios," diye devam etti sonra, konuşmalarında yeni bir sayfa açılmıştı. Tony başını salladı, gözleri atında dik duran ve önünü gevşekçe izleyen genç adama odaklıydı. Cümlesinin gerisini merak ediyordu dürüst olması gerekirse.

"Değişir."

"Neye göre?"

"Senin görmüş geçirmişliği ne ile ölçtüğüne göre."

Patroclus kısaca güldü, Tony onun cevabından hoşlandığını anladığında gülümsemekten alıkoyamadı kendini. Kurumuş dudaklarını yaladı ve genç adamın konuşmaya devam etmesini bekledi. Çok beklemesi gerekmemişti. 

"Birçok çarpışmada bulunmuş olabilirsin, benim ölçütüm budur." Gülümsemesi yavaş yavaş kayboldu. "Anlatacak çok hikayen var sanki. Daha önce adını bile duymadığım, haritalarda göremediğim krallıklara gitmişsin, bu bile bahsetmeye değer bir konudur benim için. Dinlemeye her daim vaktim var."

"Belki bir gün," diye söz verdi Tony. "Kendimi hazır hissettiğim zaman seni bulacağım. Ama karşılığında bana bir söz vermelisin."

Bu sefer genç adamın kaşları iyiden iyiye çatıldı ve başını onu izleyen Tony'ye çevirdi. Söz verecek kadar önemli ne anlatacağını bulmaya çalıştığını ve söz verip vermemek konusunu aklının bir köşesinde tartmakla meşgul olduğunu anlayabiliyordu Tony. Genç dahinin esasında yanında onu koruyabilecek birine ihtiyacı vardı. Patroclus yumuşak başlıydı ve kimseyi incitmeme taraftarıydı. Bu yüzden Achilles'in bile bir gün gözü dönecek kadar vahşileşmesi durumunda genç adam onun yardımına koşabilirdi. 

"Ne sözü?"

"Sana anlattıklarıma ve bana inan. Çünkü vakit geldiğinde yardımım dokunabilir."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: lovingfionn


End file.
